My Little Pony y La Biblia : El Redentor de Ponyville
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: Ponyville había sido sumergida por maldad y odio, literalmente convertida en infierno. De ahí es cuando alguien decide enviar a una persona muy importante para que Ponyville sea salvada.


My Little Pony y La Biblia: El Redentor de Ponyville

 **Que lRa combinación se me ocurrió hacer, teniendo mis dos categorías preferidas, MLP y la biblia. He aquí una historia cristiana.**

 **No me pertenece My Little Pony ni la biblia. Son propiedad de Lauren Faust y al Santísimo.**

 **Capítulo #1: Conociendo a Jesús**

Erase una vez un un principio en donde todo se estaba empezando a hacer, un Padre miraba a un pueblecillo ahí en medio de una gran ciudad el cual se estaba hundiendo en el abismo asimismo, por la inmensa violencia y maldad que lo sumergia, todos los habitantes de ese pueblo sin igual. El Padre miraba por doquier tristeza, angustia, horror y sobretodo oscuridad, al ver todo ese asunto dándose, el Todopoderoso dio un suspiro desalentador, sacudiendo su cabeza en decepción.

_Oh por mi santa vida,ese pueblo se está viniendo abajo y yo aquí sin hacer nada. ¿Pero que puedo hacer en medio de este suceso? Suspiró de nuevo el Todopoderoso, sin saber que más poder hacer. Desde un principio, él había ayudado a ese pueblo no obstante el mal siempre se decidía a desafiar al bien.

En medio de sus pensamientos, el Hijo se presentó al Todopoderoso.

_Padre mio, si me lo permites yo podría ir a redimir al pueblo de Ponyville y también a salvar almas desamparadas. - Se ofreció el Hijo del Todopoderoso.

_ ¿Que cosas dices? ¡Jesucristo no sabes a lo que te estás comprometiendo! Esa tarea, sin duda alguna es bien dura y difícil, pueda que tú ya quieras volver cuando ya no haya vuelta atrás y... -

-Tranquilo Padre,que toda misión sea la indicada. Yo me comprometo a redimir. - Jesús lo interrumpió.

Habrá momentos difíciles.

Que vengan a mí.

Sucesos, impredecibles.

-Que vengan a mí.

_Tragedias incontables.

_Estoy dispuesto a sobrellevarlas.

Todas las precauciones que el Todopoderoso le advertía al Hijo, este se las contestaba como si él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Por último el Todopoderoso cedió la misión al hijo con un último suspiro.

_Esta bien, Jesús. Pongo en tus manos al pueblo de Ponyville.

(2000 años más tarde)

La Princesa de la Amistad mejor conocida como Twilight Sparkle, miraba a sus alrededores, la masiva devastación que dejaron las batallas contra los enemigos en los últimos 2000 años, y ya estaba empezando a afligirse, viendo como se deteriorada aquel pueblo que antes era felicidad fue convertido en infierno, todo el mal, el odio y la codicia reinaban, la Princesa Celestia, ahora enferma y con un cuerno roto gracias a la batalla con el Rey Sombra, estaba al borde de la muerte, su hermana Luna había sido mutilada por Tirek y otro villano poderoso, solo habitaba en el más que destrozado corazón de Twilight, tristeza y desesperación, ya no sabía que más hacer, sus amigas, todas sin hogar y bajo el mandato de Tirek junto con el Rey Sombra, su fiel asistente, Spike muerto, sus padres desaparecidos y su gran hermano mayor amigo por siempre todo lastimado, ella lo cuidaba.

-¡Oh Spike,Princesa Luna, Mamá, Papá y Shining Armor! Ahora llorando sin ningún consuelo, Twilight se lamentaba y también se echaba toda la culpa.

_¡Esto es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa!

De repente en medio de su llanto, Twilight empezó a escuchar gritos de alegría en el pueblo, parecía que alguien importante estaba llegando al lugar.

-¡Bendito es el Señor! Todos los ponis que en algún tiempo estuvieron sumergidos por tristeza ahora parecían recibir un suspiro de esperanza.

-¿Q-Que ocurrirá? Twilight se preguntó, poniéndose de casco y asomó su hocico afuera de la cueva que encontró como escondite, pudo ver a una figura parada ahí en compañía de otros doce. Twilight vio a un hombre vestido con una túnica, sandalias cafés y su cabello era largo, castaño y rizado, en sus ojos azules, se podía ver aquel infinito amor, tanta ternura, tanta fidelidad y tanto cariño.

-Hola, mis amigos, desde de donde vengo se les protege. El que me ha enviado aquí es para que yo los libre de todo. Dijo el Hombre ahí presente, viendo a todos con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bendito sea el Señor, quien nos a ha enviado al Mesías. Todos los ponis relinchaban y golpeaban sus cascos en el suelo, todos alegres. Twilighti se sorprendió al ver a sus queridisímas amigas ahí con el hombre.

De ahí fue cuando algunos habitantes del pueblo de Ponyville empezaron a cantar:

(Fluttershy)

"Vienen con alegría Señor, cantando vienen con alegría Señor, los que caminan por la vida señor, sembrando tu paz y amor.

(Pueblo de Ponyville y Fluttershy)

"Los que caminan por la vida Señor, sembrando tu paz y amor."

(Rarity)

"Vienen, trayendo la esperanza a un mundo cargado de ansiedad, a un mundo que busca y no alcanza, caminos de amor y amistad."

(Pueblo de Ponyville y Fluttershy/ Coro)

Vienen con alegría Señor, cantando con alegría Señor, los que caminan por la vida Señor, sembrando tu paz y amor. "

(Rarity)

" Cuando el odio y la violencia no existan en nuestro ccorazón el mundo sabrá que por herencia les guardan la paz y el amor."

Pueblo de Ponyville y Fluttershy/Coro

Vienen con alegría Señor, cantando vienen con alegría Señor, los que caminan por la vida Señor, sembrando tu paz y amor.

Los que caminan por la vida Señor, sembrando tu paz y amooooooor.

Twilight, se sorprendió al escuchar tan hermosa tonada que hasta se reflejó en aquel hombre una gran emoción, sabía que los habitantes de Ponyville ya lo empezaban a seguir.

-¿En donde he visto yo a este hombre? Twilight Sparkle se preguntó de ahí fue cuando una visión se le vino a la cabeza, era él. ¡Era Jesús! Sin duda era él. Con un relinchito alegre Twilight movió sus dos cascos fronteros aunque las lágrimas de aquel momento seguían ahí. Y Jesús se volvió a Twilight con una serena sonrisa.

_Joven Princesa ven. La llamó Jesús.


End file.
